gotta_catchem_all_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Supervising?
The first story of the fanon. Enjoy! XD Note: In the next stories Bonnie's Herdier will appear as a Lillipup, but she's now evolved since it's one of my recent stories focusing on their Pokémon. Are the Pokémon supervising or spying? It was a normal day in Lumiose City. Well... kind of. Max's Mightyena: (Okay! So we have a pair of binoculars! Anything else?) Bonnie's Torchic: (No, i think that's it. But what are we even doing here? Don't Bonnie and Max have a date here soon? I don't think we should bother them.) Mightyena: (Why, we're spyin-I mean, supervising, of course! As their Pokémon, we have to make sure their date goes well, right?) Bonnie's Vaporeon: (Yeah, but-) Bonnie's Litleo: (Shh! They're coming!) Max and Bonnie walk in and sit down on a bench, close to each other. Bonnie: Um... Hi. Max: Hey. Bonnie: Uh... the weather is nice today. I think my Herdier would love it too. Bonnie's Herdier: *smiles cutely* Max: Yeah! I guess so. Max's Shuppet: (Boring!) Bonnie's Squirtle: *slaps Shuppet* Shuppet: (OW!! What was that for?!) Bonnie's Dedenne: (Guys! Shush! I'm trying to listen!) Max: Do you feel like we're being watched? Bonnie: Kind of... All the Pokémon: *sweatdrop* Bonnie: But not at the moment. All the Pokémon: (Phew!) Bonnie's Pichu: (Boy! That was close! I thought we were going to be caught a second there!) Bonnie's Espurr: (Yeah! Me too! But don't you think we should go?) Max's Ralts: (Yeah! I feel like we're invading their privacy!) Shuppet: (This is kinda boring!) Squirtle: *slaps Shuppet again* Shuppet: (Hey! What am i saying gets you so pissed off?!) Squirtle: (These are our trainers we were talking about! We gotta make sure no one messes with them!) Mightyena: (Stop fighting, guys! We don't know what's going to happen so we've got to stay focused!) Squirtle and Shuppet: *look away from each other* Bonnie: I have a confession... I never told this to anyone so you're the only one who will know this! Bonnie's Shiny! Vulpix: (Oh my God! It's now! It's now!) Herdier: *squeals quietly* Mightyena (Shh!) Bonnie: Sometimes when i'm alone... All the Pokémon: *hold their breath* Bonnie:... I like to sing to myself in front of the mirror. It makes me wonder why Clemont finds my voice so beautiful... Dedenne: (OH COME ON!!) *Vaporeon quickly puts his paw on his mouth to shut him up* Max: Wow! I feel the same way! Whenever i sing a lullaby to Adrianna, my mom always praises my voice. Bonnie: Yeah! It looks like we have something in common. Max: Yup! They both stare into each other's eyes. Vulpix: (Here it comes!) Shuppet: (It's getting boring here...) Squirtle: (Shut up!) Bonnie: Oh! I just realized! I'm gonna go visit my cousins today! Pichu: *under her breath* (Oh crap! I forgot about that!) Max: Well! See you later then! I guess we should go here more often! Bonnie: *blushes* Y-yeah... Well, bye! Max: *blushes* Bye! *They walked off into opposite directions* Vaporeon: (This didn't go like how we planned! We went all the way here for nothing! Now we need to go get ready to see Emily, Lance, Jake and Maya!) *drops to his stomach, pouting* Squirtle: (I know right!) Ralts: (This sucks!) Shuppet: (It was kinda boring anyway!) Herdier: (I think we can all agree that this was a huge waste of time. I told you guys we should have respected their privacy!) Torchic: (Same here Herdier!) -End- Category:Stories Category:Impaled shippings in the stories Category:Stories focusing on the Pokémon